Freddy Krueger (original)/Synopsis
This is the story of the demonic serial killer who stalks his victims in their dreams, Freddy Krueger, the main villain of the Nightmare Before Elm Street franchise. History Early Life His biological mother, Amanda Krueger (now known as Sister Mary Helena), was a nun at the old Hathaway House asylum (once renamed "Fairview Hospital") who gave birth to Freddy after she was raped hundreds of times when she was accidentally locked in a cell of a hundred psychotic men in the 1940s a few nights before Christmas. Throughout his childhood, he was sent from orphanage to orphanage, where he constantly endured humiliation by the other children, who thought of him as a freak, even continuously referred to him as the "Son of 100 Maniacs". He was eventually adopted by an abusive alcoholic, Mr. Underwood, who constantly neglected and physically abused him, until Freddy finally retaliated for all those tormenting years by killing him with a razor blade when he was a teenager. Freddy then moved to Springwood, Ohio, where he secretly became a child murderer, killing dozens of children on Elm Street. His actions eventually earned him the alias "Springwood Slasher", where he killed several kids inside a boiler room within an old power plant where he used to work. His signature weapon was a clawed glove. When his wife, Loretta, discovered his secret, he strangled her to death in front of his daughter, Kathryn, who also found out about the murders, but promised she would never tell. However she did in fact tell someone and Freddy was arrested and put on trial. When Amanda found out on the news, she committed suicide. Unfortunately, Freddy was released because someone forgot to sign a search warrant in the right place, preventing the court from convicting him. So, the furious parents of Springwood formed a lynch mob and tracked Freddy to his boiler room hideout where he was preparing to skip town (though not before celebrating his release by brutally murdering a little girl), and lit the building on fire with torches and molotov cocktails, burning him to death. However, three Dream Demons approached him before his death, where they made a deal, so that he could come back as a malevolent spirit and continue his killing spree from beyond the grave on the children where their parents cannot protect them; in their dreams. Freddy was made immortal because of this and began a new killing spree, making the murders look like accidents or suicide. After he killed his victims, he would absorb their souls into his chest for power. ''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' From here, Freddy invaded people's dreams, where he would kill them using his clawed glove, or else manipulating the dream world in a way to reflect the victim's fears or personality. Whatever he did to them in the dream world would affect them in the real world. Freddy's first victim in the film is Tina Gray, whom he killed by slashing her across the chest with his clawed glove. He then stalks Nancy Thompson in her dreams and kills Rod Lane, Tina's boyfriend who was accused for killing her, by hanging him with his blanket. Nancy pulls his hat out of the dream and devises a plan with her boyfriend Glen to catch him, but Glen falls asleep, and Freddy pulls him into his bed and shoots him upward in a fountain of blood, killing him. Nancy eventually pulls Freddy out of the dream world and sets him on fire. However, he kills her mother Marge by smothering her with his flaming body, vanishing her into the bed. Nancy's father, Donald, witnesses this. Afterwards, Nancy destroys Freddy by turning her back on him and taking away his power, however he is still able to temporarily trap her in a dream world where she is trapped in a red and green car with Glen, Tina, and Rod to end the film. ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge'' However, Freddy was unable to return so easily, until he invaded the dreams of Jesse Walsh, who moved into Nancy's house sometime after she left. He possessed Jesse on several occasions, at one point killing his coach, Schneider (whom Jesse disliked) by slashing his back in the shower. Soon, Jesse went to a sleepover at his friend's house, Ron Grady. But when they fall asleep, Jesse awakens and starts screaming and crying in pain as Krueger gruesomely comes out of him. Ron tries to escape but the door is jammed, leaving Ron to get strangled and then stabbed in the torso as Krueger laughes and waves at him. Freddy then takes full possession of Jesse at his girlfriend, Lisa Webber's, house during a party, killing several of the guests. In the end, Lisa is able to get through to Jesse, who fights Freddy from within and burns him to death using his power, releasing Jesse unharmed. However, the ending of the movie implies that Freddy returns; he is seen stabbing Kerry from behind (or from the inside) while she is on the bus with Jesse and Lisa. Whether this is a dream (and by who), or if he was possessing her, and whether or not Jesse or Lisa survived, is unclear. ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors'' Freddy soon returns to his old ways of killing people in their dreams. Soon, all surviving teenagers of Springwood - Kristen, Kincaid, Phillip, Taryn, Joey, Will, and Jennifer - were committed to Westin Hills Asylum, as they were trying to avoid falling asleep. Nancy Thompson begins working there, and Dr. Neil Gordon, another worker, was seeing the spirit of Freddy's mother, Amanda Krueger under her alias "Sister Mary Helena". Freddy soon begins killing everyone one by one. First he uses Phillip's veins to control him like a puppet to make him fall out the window to his death, making it appear as a suicide inside a nightmare Phillip was having. Then he smashes Jennifer's head against the TV yelling one of his most famous lines: "This is it, Jennifer, your big break in TV!". When Kristen, Neil, and the others enter the dream world to use their powers and fight Freddy, Joey is attacked and trapped by Freddy, putting him into a coma. The Dream Warriors (Kristen Parker, Taryn White, Will Stanton, and Roland Kincaid) fight Freddy alongside Nancy while Neil and Donald went to the Penny Bros. Auto Salvage junkyard to bury Freddy's bones on "hallowed" ground using holy water, a cross, and prayers to lay his unquiet spirit to rest. Freddy kills Taryn by injecting her with heroin in a knife fight, and then murder Will by stabbing him, as he was unaffected by Will's magic. Kristen, Nancy, and Kincaid manage to rescue Joey, but Freddy is much stronger than before, as it is revealed, he takes the souls of his victims to give him power. When Neil and Donald find the bones, Freddy takes control of them and kills Donald by throwing him onto the tail fin of a car. He then enters the dream world, disguised as Donald, and stabs Nancy to death. However, he is destroyed when Neil buries the bones and throws holy water and a cross on them. Later that night, after Nancy Thompson's funeral, Dr. Gordon sleeps peacefully in his bed with Nancy's Malaysian dream doll on a dresser next to a dollhouse made by Kristen which frighteningly resembles Freddy's house. One of the dollhouse's windows lights up mysteriously, indicating Freddy's return and the uncertain fate of Dr. Gordon. ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master'' Freddy was able to resurrect himself in Roland Kincaid's dream, reemerging from the ground in the junkyard and returning to power. He kills Kincaid by stabbing him, and then pulls Joey Crusel into his waterbed and drowns him. Kristen Parker tries to stay awake, but her mother gave her sleeping pills, so she fell asleep. Freddy throws her into the furnace, but before her death, her power to pull people into the dream world was transferred to Alice Johnson. From here, Alice begins unintentionally pulling people into the dream world, where Freddy kills them. First, he kills Sheila by sucking the life out of her with a kiss, making it appear as an asthma attack. Then he kills Rick in martial arts combat by stabbing him with his clawed glove (which was being controlled by an invisible Freddy). Whenever Freddy killed someone, although he took their souls, Alice got their power and characteristics. As Alice and her boyfriend Dan attempt to get to Debbie, Freddy gets to her first, turning her into a cockroach and crushing her inside a roach motel-given her worse fear was bugs. Alice and Dan chase Freddy down (while he delightfully gives them the middle finger gesture), which causes them to crash their car in the real world, nearly killing Dan. He is forced to leave the dream world when the doctors wake him up after he got cut, leaving Alice to fight Freddy alone. As the Dream Master and part of an old rhyme, Alice holds a shard of stained glass window in front of him "Evil will see itself and it shall die". Freddy is destroyed, torn apart by the souls of his victims, which are then released. ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child'' However, Freddy was reborn through the pregnant Sister Amanda Krueger's spirit in Alice's dream. Using Alice's unborn son Jacob to pull victims into the dream world, he kills Dan by fusing him with a motorcycle so he crashes his truck, and then kills Greta by stuffing food in her mouth to make her suffocate, and then kills Mark by sucking him into his comic book, turning him to paper, and hacking him up. Alice fights Freddy again in the dream world, where Jacob informs her that Freddy is hiding inside her. She drives him out, but is unable to defeat him, until Yvonne releases Sister Amanda's spirit from the tower of the abandoned Hathaway House (once renamed as "Fairview Hospital" after Sister Amanda's torturous rape), and she gives Jacob his power, which he uses to revert Freddy back into an infant, which is absorbed by Amanda. Freddy is last seen clawing his way out as Sister Amanda walks through doors into a light. ''Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare'' Soon, all the kids from Springwood were killed by Freddy, who then put the adults into mass psychosis. He is unable to go outside Springwood, using John Doe to get to his daughter Kathryn, renamed Maggie Burroughs. When Maggie takes John (who hit his head on a rock and got amnesia) back to Springwood, three teens named Spencer, Carlos, and Tracy stow aboard and go with them. When they are unable to leave Springwood, they stop at Nancy's old house. Freddy kills Carlos by magnifying his hearing and making his head explode when he repeatedly scratches a chalkboard. He then sucks Spencer into a video game and knocks him down a hole. After learning that Freddy had a kid who was taken from him, John is convinced that Freddy is his father, but Freddy reveals the truth to John as he sends him falling onto spikes. He then enters Maggie's mind, and is able to leave Springwood and enter people's dreams outside Springwood. He attacks Tracy (by appearing to her as her sexually abusive father) and Doc, both of whom survive. When Doc takes out a piece of Freddy's sweater, they decide that he can be killed if he is pulled out of the dream world. Maggie enters Freddy's mind and pulls him out. She fight him, and Freddy's hand is broken and he is pinned to the wall with knives and throwing stars. Maggie stabs him with his clawed glove and sticks a pipe bomb in his chest-killing Freddy once it explodes. Freddy and Jason ''Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday'' In the 9th film of the Friday the 13th series, the killer Jason Voorhees is destroyed and sent to Hell. Freddy's hand is briefly seen grabbing Jason's hockey mask and dragging it off. ''Freddy vs. Jason'' Although Freddy was killed in The Final Nightmare he could still come back to life if he was remembered and feared by the people of Springwood. At some point between the two films, when Springwood was populated with more people, he came back and killed Lori Campbell's mother and drove Mark Davis' brother, Bobby, to suicide by haunting him in his dreams. However, knowing he could return from Hell if anyone remembered him, the town of Springwood went through a process to forget about him, keeping him from coming back. So Freddy searched through Hell until he found Jason Voorhees. After pulling his hockey mask into Hell and giving it to him (as seen at the end of Jason Goes to Hell), Freddy disguises himself as Jason's mother Pamela Voorhees and brings him back to life-convincing him to kill the people of Springwood, so Jason' killings will be mistaken for those of his, which will make him remembered. 3 murders by Jason lead people to believe that Freddy has returned, and if that was never enough, Mark Davis tells everyone at Lori Campbell's school all about Freddy. With enough fear spread around, Freddy was able to come back from Hell, and stalked Gibb in her dreams, but before he can kill her, she is killed by Jason, and Freddy realizes that Jason will not stop killing. Freddy's only victim in Freddy vs. Jason is Mark, whom he sets on fire and slashed in the face. Freddy possesses Bill Freeburg when he gets high, and injects Jason with tranquilizers to put him to sleep (Freeburg is killed by Jason in the process). Freddy tried to kill Jason in the dream world, but as Jason was almost impossible to kill, this proved to be quite difficult, until Freddy nearly succeeds in drowning him, but he wakes up at the last second. Lori, Will, Kia, and Linderman take Jason to Camp Crystal Lake to fight Freddy, and after discovering that Freddy killed her mother, Lori pulls him into the real world where he fights Jason in a bloody and epic final battle. Jason is able to get some shots in before Freddy gains the advantage; cutting off Jason's fingers, Freddy takes Jason's machete and slashes him with both machete and clawed glove. When Lori sets the docks and some propane tanks on fire to get her revenge, Jason stabs Freddy with his fingerless hand and then tears off his arm. When the tanks exploded, both slashers are set on fire and sent flying into Camp Crystal Lake. Freddy survives, however, and then turns his attention to Lori and Will. As he attempts to kill them on the pier, he was stabbed from behind by Jason with his own severed arm, causing Freddy to let go of Jason's machete. Jason then falls and sinks in the lake. Lori then grabs Jason's machete and decapitates Freddy. Freddy's body and severed head then too fall in the lake with Jason and his machete. The next morning after the two left the 2 demonic murderers for dead, Jason rises up from the lake, indicating that he survived and regenerated. Freddy's head is seen being carried out of the lake by Jason, winking to the audience, followed by his laughter-leaving it up to debate as to whether or not he was truly killed, and what will become of Springwood's fate.. Others ''Freddy's Nightmares'' On October 9, 1988, an anthology horror TV series titled Freddy's Nightmares ''was released. It evolved around Freddy Krueger (with Robert Englund returning for the role) as the host narrating his life to the audience. Each episode revolves around him haunting the dreams of others. He is caught when Lt. Tim Blocker catches him trying to kill his two twin daughters. The show differs from the film series given he is released from jail because Blocker did not read him his Miranda Rights during his arrest-not because someone signed a search warrant in the wrong place. He is also described as having been a pedophile in this version, an aspect of the character that was in the original script for the film but never approved. Also in this version, Freddy lured children to their doom by driving an ice cream van and tempting them enough to get them to trust him before he'd kidnap and kill them. After the town's parents burn Freddy to death, he returns to haunt Blocker in his dreams and kills him once he is put to sleep at the dentist's office. He then haunts Blocker's two twin daughters and kills one of them, framing the other one for her murder. ''Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash In the non-canonical comic book sequel to Freddy vs. Jason, Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash, 5 years have passed and Freddy is powerless in the mind of Jason. During those Years Jason had kept Freddy's head in his shack. As Freddy skimms through Jason's memories, he finds some involving the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis. After jason kills Lori and Will (who had visted the camp earlier) Freddy manipulates Jason into having daydreams of his childhood past and pretends to be the new husband of Pamela Voorhees. As Pamela, he convinces Jason to get the Necronomicon Ex Mortis, making him believe it will get rid of Freddy and make Jason a real boy. He manipulates Jason into murdering several people and uses the Necronomicon to gain power and resurrect Jason's victims as Deadites-and has them to attack Jason once he turns against him. In Nightmare Warriors, he uses his powers to become president (with a "no kid left alive" policy) and brainwashes Kathryn into being in an incestuous relationship with him. He is defeated when he is striped of his power due to the Dream Demons declaring him unworthy and is blasted into the vortex by Ash with a shotgun. Category:Synopsis